Eekhoornbries faxfiction/ Duistere aanval
Eekhoornbries FF/ Duistere aanval Duistere aanval ZandClan: Leider: Distelster - Zwarte kater met Distel groene ogen. Commandant: Rozenklauw- slanke zand kleurige poes met witte poten en helder blauwe ogen. Medicijncat: Honingstaart- goud/ blond kleurige kater Krijgers: Wilgdoorn - witte poes met licht grijze vlekken & Ambere ogen Herfstblad - mooie lapjeskat met amber kleurige ogen Leering; Stormpoot Bottand - grijze kater met groene ogen Sparklauw: grijze kater Eekhoornbries: knappe lapjes poes Klissevacht - bruine kater Leerling; Maanpoot Roodvacht- rode kater met heldere gele ogen Stormtand - zwart witte kater Maanvacht - lichtgrijze bijna witte cyperse poes Leerlingen: Stormpoot - Zwarte kater Maanpoot - grijze poes Moederkatten: Ijzeltand - rode poes partner: Stormtant Kittens: Herfstblad Rookwolk- donker grijze bijna zwarte poes Partner: Distelster Kittens: Maanpoot,Stormpoot, , Sparklauw, Eekhoornbries Oudsten: Framboosstaart - witte poes met rode vlekken Modderstorm- bruine langharige kater Nachtvacht- zwarte poes WolkClan: Leider: Kleinster : enorm grote donker bruine kater met heel kleine voeten vroeger zwerfkat Commandant: Voskaak: Spier witte kater met een rode kaak Medicijnkat: Roetsnor: grijze poes Krijgers: Adelaarpels: bruine kater met donker bruine strepen Mistwolk: licht grijze poes Rietvacht: blonde poes leerling: Zwaluwstaart Varenregen: witte poes met zwarte strepen met blauwe ogen Sintelhart: Zwarte schriele kater zal zich bijna bij de oudsten voegen Voetklauw: zwarte kater met een witte staart en enorme poten leerling: Hartpoot Modderveer: knappe bruine poes Droomvlucht: Wolk witte poes met goude stippen Bergsprong: grijze kater met nacht blauwe ogen Leerlingen: Zwaluwpoot: donker bruine poes Havikpoot: Rode kater met een zwarte streep op zijn rug - zeer agressief Moederkatten: Langklauw: zwarte schilpadpoes partner: Kleinvoet Kittens: Zwaluwpoot, Havikpoot Oudsten: Pantervoet: bevlekte kater Hoofdstuk 1: Er klonk gekrijs vanuit de openplek en de geur van pure dood angst. Eekhoornbries was verstijfd van schok en het voelde alsof alles onder haar poten wegzakte en dat ze in een grote poel van verdriet en angst wegzonk. En toen het net leek dat ze verdronk voelde ze een harde poor in haar zij en werd ze met een schok wakker. Opeens zag ze het hoofd van Wilgdoorn. "Heeft een vos in je staart gebeten?" gromde Wilgdoorn. Eekhoornbries schudde haar kop. "Nou hou op met dat schreeuwen dan stomme haarbal" vervolgde Wilgdoorn. Eerst dacht ze dat Wilgdoorn echt boos op haar was maar toen ze in de ogen van haar vroegere mentor keek zag ze een fonkeltje humor. Wilgdoorn stapte achteruit om Eekhoornbries ruimte te geven om op te staan. Eekhoornbries keek om haar een en zag dat bijna elk nest leeg was. Haar blik bleef liggen op het nest van Klissevacht. Wilgdoorn volgde haar blik "Die is op dageraad patrouille" murmelde ze. En draaide zich om en ging de openplek op. Een tel later die wel een maan leek te duren volgde Eekhoornbries haar. Op de open plek zag ze de kittens van Mosvoet spelen en een eindje verderop zat Mosvoet te tongen met haar partner Roodvacht terwijl zij een oogje op haar kittens hield. Ze zag een paar leeringen een schijngevecht houden voor het leerlingen hol. En zag Herfstblad de rotsen( de opening van het kamp) uitkomen met verse prooi tussen haar kaken. En toen zag ze Klissevacht aan de leiding van een patrouille; Klissevacht,Maanvacht en Stormtand uit de rotsen komen. Bij het zien van Klissevacht kreeg Eekhoornbries een warm gevoel van haar kop tot en met haar staart. Ze schudde haar kop ze wist dat zij en Klissevacht nooit iets zouden worden, hij was een gevorderde krijger en zij was maar een niets voorstellende jonge krijger. Terwijl ze aan het nadenken was kwam Motregen op haar aflopen. " hé daar Eekhoornbries hoe gaat het me je?" Eekhoornbries keek op. "Eh.ehh. G-goed hoor" stamelde ze. " tenminste dat denk ik" voegde ze er murmelend aan toe. Maar Motregen had het laatste blijkbaar niet gehoord want ze zei verder niets " oké" en liep terug naar Sparklauw. "En met jou" riep ze Motregen na een beetje beschaamt dat ze dat niet eerder had gevraagd. Moteregen stond stil en riep " met mij ook hoor bedankt voor het vragen" over haar schouder voor ze weer verder ging naar Sparklauw. Eekhoornbries was eigenlijk wel blij voor haar vriendin en haar broer. En naatuurlijk het meest voor haar broer. Ze was blij dat hij een gelukkig leven had met Motregen. O grote SterrenClan zou ik ooit zo gelukkig worden als Sparklauw? Hoofdstuk 2: Er waren al een paar dagen voor bij gegleden. Alles was rustig en er kwamen geen meldingen van; tweebenen, vossen, dassen, prooi stelers, zwerfkatten of honden. En het was de dag van de grote vergadering. Eekhoornbries zat op de open plek te praten met Framboosstaart. Toen Klissevacht naar hun toe kwam trippelen. "Hé Eekhoornbries en Framboosstaart" riep hij. Bij het zeggen van Framboosstaarts naam boog hij eerbiedig zijn kop. Framboosstaart knikte en liep naar de rozenstruiken. ( de plek waar de oudsten slapen) Klissevacht en Eekhoornbries keken haar na tot ze in de warrige struiken was verdwenen. Klissevacht wende zich weer naar Eekhoornbries. " ik ga zo jagen en ehh. Ehh." Stamelde hij " En ehh nou ik vroeg me af of je met me mee wou" toen hij klaar wiebelde hij met zijn oren alsof hij hetzelfde dacht over hun relatie als zij. Toen hij dat vroeg maakten Eekhoornbries van binnen een sprongetje. Dit was het moment waarop ze had gehoopt. Alleen zijn met Klissevacht! Natuurlijk was ze al is alleen geweest met Klissevacht maar toen was ze nog maar een kitten en kon en mocht ze niets voelen. Maar nu mocht dat wel alleen wist ze niet zeker of hij hetzelfde zou voelen. " Maar natuurlijk wil ik dat!" Zei ze zo kalm mogelijk. Klissevacht lachte " nou kom dan" riep hij over zijn schouder op weg naar de rotsen. Hoofdstuk 3: Tegen de tijd dat Eekhoornbries en Klissevacht het kamp berijkten was het al zononder en was het bijna tijd voor de grote vergadering! Eekhoornbries ging op weg naar haar vader Distelster terwijl Klissevacht de prooi op de prooi stapel legde. Toen Eekhoornbries bij Distelster kwam was hij diep in het gesprek met Roodvacht. "Ha Eekhoornbries wat kom je doen?" Vroeg Distelster. Met een zwiep van zijn staart liet hij Roodvacht weten dat hij alleen wou zijn met zijn dochter. Roodvacht knikte en liep naar het krijgershol. Distelster wende zich weer naar Eekhoornbries. " o nou gewoon ik wou weten wie er naar de grote vergadering zouden gaan" zei ze aarzelend afvragend of dat niet onbeleefd was om te vragen " eh ja daar had ik eigenlijk nog niet aangedacht" mauwde hij. " ik denk dat ik meneem....... Honingstaart, Maanvacht Wilgdoorn Herfstblad Sparklauw en........" Eekhoornbries trok bijna haar oren van haar kop van spanning. Zou ze hem ook menemen? "En Eenpoot"'mauwde hij. Eekhoornbries was teleurgesteld. En blijkbaar had Distelster dat gezien. " ach maak je geen zorgen volgende keer mag je mee, herinner jezelf dat jij bijna altijd meegaat en de Clan moet niet denken dat ik je voortrek omdat je me dochter bent" mauwde hij. Eekhoornbries keek hem in de ogen " het maakt niet uit" zuchte ze en liet haar vader alleen en liep naar het krijgershol. In het krijgershol liet ze zich op haar mosnest vallen. En het koste haar maar weinig moeite om in slaap te vallen. Hoofdstuk 4: "O die verdraaide WolkClan toch altijd!" riep Herfstblad. Ze was die ochtend met Herfstblad op patrouille gegaan langs de grenzen. Ze hadden net een hoop botten gevonden die sterk de geur droeg van rottendvlees natuurlijk maar ook die van de WolkClan. De WolkClan steelt vaak prooi van de ZandClan. " je kent ze toch? Als we dit aan Distelster zullen vertellen en Distelster vraagt het op de grote vergadering aan Kleinster zou hij het vast en zeker ontkennen" mauwde Eekhoornbries zo kalm mogelijk. Eigenlijk zou ze alle vacht van alle WolkClan katten er af scheuren maar ze wist dat zij dan kraaienvoer zou zijn. "We hebben toch bewijs" mauwde Herfstblad verontwaardigt. "Ja maar ze kunnen ons er toch ook van beschuldigde dat wij het uit hun territorium hebben gepikt, of niet dan?" Mauwde ze kalm. "Als ze dat ook maar proberen dan dan......" Mauwde Herstblad driftig. Toen ze haar zin af had gemaakt werd ze wat kalmer. " laat maar. Mischien heb je wel gelijk Eekhoornbries, ze zullen het vast en zeker ontkennen" mauwde ze. " nou kom dan gaan we naar Distelster die weet wel wat hij moet doen" mauwde ze wat kalmer. " ehh ga jij maar" mauwde Eekhoornbries. Herfstblad keek haar vragend aan maar zei verder niets en draaide zich om en rende terug naar het kamp.Eekhoornbries ging op weg naar het beekje waar ze altijd dronk. Toen ze bij het beekje kwam bukte ze haar hoofd om te drinken. Na een paar slokken rook ze een rare geur toen ze haar hoofd op tilde zag ze zwart-witte vacht en nog een en nog een het waren er wel 4! Eerst wist ze niet wat het waren of was en voor de zekerheid kroop ze tussen de varens en keek door de bladeren. Wat waren die wezens? Ze kende de geur wel maar ze wist de geur niet te plaatsen. Toen zag ze de wezens uit de bossen komen. Met een schok befte ze wat het waren. Het waren dassen! Vlug rende ze terug naar het kamp. Ze vloog door de rotsen. Toen ze in het kamp was zoekte ze voor Distelster. Ze moesten de moederkatten waarschuwen hun kittens binnen de kraamkamer te houden. Toen zag ze Distelster voor zijn hol en ze rende vlug naar hem toe. "Wat is er met jou gebeurt, het lijkt alsof heel de WolkClan je achterna heeft gezeten?!" Mauwde Haar vader geschrokken. " ik zag dassen!" Mauwde ze vlug. "Wat?! Dassen waar" siste hij. "Bij de beek" mauwde Eekhoornbries. "Zo dicht bij het kamp?!" Riep hij zo hart dat de andere katten naar hem keken. "Wat is zo dicht bij het kamp Distelster?" Piepte een van de jongen van Mosvoet; Hazelkit. Distelster wende zich tot zijn Clan?" Dassen" geschrokken kreten kwamen oprijzen tussen de Clankatten." Alle moederkatten hou jullie kittens in de kraamkamer. Krijgers maak jullie klaar voor een gevecht. We weten nog niet of ze gaan aanvallen maar we kunnen maar beter voorbereid zijn" mauwde hij. Mosvoet pakte Hazelkit bij zijn nekvel en samen met haar andere kittens rende ze naar de kraamkamer gevolgd door Roodvacht. De oudsten verdwenen in de rozenstruiken. En de rest van de Clan oefende bijna meteen met hun vecht technieken. Hoofdstuk 5: Er waren al een paar dagen voorbijgegleden en niks leek er op te blijken dat de dassen zouden aanvallen. Eekhoornbries zat heerlijk te genieten van de groenblad zon. Toen kwam Klissevacht op haar afstappen met een vastberaden maar onzeker gezicht en een muis tussen zijn kaken. Eekhoornbries keek op. Klissevacht legde de muis voor haar neer en murmelde "voor jou" voor hij naast haar ging liggen. Eekhoornbries begon aan haar muis te knagen. "Luister Eekhoornbries ik probeer dit al dagen nee wat zeg ik manen te zeggen. Ik vind je le.." Zijn stem werd afgebroken door een laag gegrom afkomstig van de rotsen. Toen ze zich naar de rotsen toe wende hoorde ze een luide gil van paniek en angst " de dassen vallen aan!" Hoofdstuk 6: Eekhoornbries zag de lelijke koppen van die zwart- witte beesten."Dassen" siste Klissevacht naast haar. Eekhoornbries zag dat de andere krijgers in aanvals houding stonden met woedend gesis. Eekhoornbries en Klissevacht voegde zich bij hem. De dassen gromde nog harder en katten vielen aan met een zwiep van Distelsters staart. Eekhoornbries sprong op de dichtstbijzijnde das die allemaal littekens had op zijn kop. Eekhoornbries boorde haar klauwen en tanden in zijn rug. En zag dat Motregen en Sparklauw het zelfde deden maar dan met zijn voeten en zijn staart. De das slaakte een pijnlijke kreet en vloog door de rotsen. De eerste was dus al makkelijk verslagen nu de rest nog. Ze zag dat er nog maar 2 dassen over waren een das was zelfs groter dan Kleinster boorde zijn tanden in iets. Eerst dacht Eekhoornbries dat het een stukje verse prooi was,en toen zag ze onder zijn grote klauwen tussen het rode bloed overal op het lichaam die hij vast hielt de vacht van Klissevacht! Woede rees op in de borst van Eekhoorbries. En ze storte zich met een schorre kreet op de das. Ze boorde haar tanden in zijn nek en boorde haar klauwen zo diep mogelijk in zijn schouder. Zelfs toen de das een kreet sloeg van pijn ging ze nog even door voordat ze van zijn rug afsprong. De das rende met een kreet de rotsen uit. Eekhoornbries liet een kreet van triomf horen en rende naar Klissevacht . Klissevacht zat helemaal onder het bloed en zijn ogen waren gesloten. Tranen sprongen in de ogen van Eekhoornbries en ze liet een jammerend gegil over de openplek horen voor ze naast Klissevacht ging liggen om hem te likken. De andere katten weken uit een toen Honingstaart met een dot spinrag om zijn been gewikkeld en een paar bladeren in zijn mond. Hij mauwde dringend tegen de andere katten dat ze uit de buurt moesten blijven. Eekhoornbries dacht eerst dat ze ook wegstuurt zou worden. En ze wist niet hoe haar zelf dan kon beheersen zijn vacht van zijn lijf te rukken. Maar tot haar opluchting stuurde hij haar niet weg." Blijf likken hij is veel bloed verloren maar het bloed dat nog over is moet blijven stromen" mauwde hij terwijl hij spinrag deed over de meest bloedende wonden. Toen hij klaar was fluisterde hij in Eekhoornbries haar oor " hij moet naar mijn hol daar kan ik hem goed in de gaten houden. Je mag mee als je wilt" Eekhoornbries knikte en hielp Honingstaart Klissevacht naar het medicijnkatten hol. Daar nam ze een plaatsje en Klissevacht legte ze naast haar neer. Honingstaart ging naar zijn hol." Ik ga slapen als je wilt mag je bij hem slapen, weltrusten" mauwde hij over zijn schouder. " weltrusten Honingstaart" mauwde ze maar Honingstaart was al weg. Hoofdstuk 7: De volgende ochtend hoorde ze gemurmel uit de varentunnel (de medicijnkattenhol ingang) . Toen ze door de varens keek zag ze Honingstaart druk in het gesprek zitten met Distelster. Eekhoornbries wedde dat ze het over Klissevacht hadden. Ze draaide haar kop om naar Klissevacht te kijken. Hij had vannacht gebloed. Dat zag ze door dat zij ook onder het bloed zat. En het kon niet van haar komen want zij had geen wonden. Ze begon zijn vacht te likken. Toen kwam Honingstaart uit de varentunnel en wou net naar zijn hol gaan toen Eekhornbries hem riep. Honingstaart wende zich tot Eekhoornbries. "Honingstaart Klissevachts wonden zijn vannacht weer gaan bloeden" mauwde ze. "O ik zal er naar kijken" mauwde hij met vriendelijke blik in zijn ogen. Terwijl Honingstaart naar de wonden keek van Klissevacht begon Eekhoornbries het bloed aan haar vacht te wassen. Toen ze klaar was zat er geen bloed meer op haar vacht. En zag ze dat Honingstaart wat spinrag had gedaan op Klissevachts wonden. " zo" mauwde hij." Dat is ook weer gedaan" vervolgde hij." Trouwens zometeen is de ceremonie van Mosvoets jongen en.... Ehh ik wordt van een van hen mentor.. En ik vroeg me af.. Of ik Klissevacht mag gebruiken voor de training?" Mauwde hij onzeker. Eekhoornbries wist niet of ze dit wel wou maar ze wist dat Klissevacht dat wel gedaan zou hebben." Ehh.... Ja dat mag hoor maar doe wel voorzichtig ik wil hem niet verliezen" mauwde ze somber. " dat snap ik, maar goed ik ga nu mijn vacht wassen voor de ceremonie" mauwde hij opweg naar zijn hol. Eekhoornbries bleef daar alleen zitten met Klissevacht. Tot dat Distelster de varentunnel inkwam. " Eekhoornbries ik vroeg me af of jij de mentor zou willen worden van een van de kittens van Mosvoet" mauwde hij. Eekhoornbries schudde haar kop." Maar ik heb geen tijd voor een leerling ik ik wil bij Klissevacht blijven, geef de leerling maar aan Sparklauw die is er vast blij mee" mauwde ze. Distelster keek haar teleurgesteld aan maar daarna weer wat vrolijker." Oké, ik snap het. En misschien heb je wel gelijk Sparklauw zou er vast blij mee zijn" mauwde hij. Daar achteraan fluisterde hij." Bedankt dat je zo eerlijk tegen me bent geweest". Eekhornbries knikte en haar vader draaide zich om en verdween in de varentunnel. Eekhoornbries bleef alleen achter met Klissevacht. Hoofdstuk 8: "Alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen verzamel hier onder de grote rots voor een Clanvergadering" Distelsters woorden galmde over de openplek. Eekhoornbries hees zichzelf overeind en volgde Honingstaart de openplek op met een laatste verlangende blik op Klissevacht. Alle katten zaten al rond de grote rots. Ze zag dat Sparklauw met zijn staart fier in de lucht naar de grote rots toeliep. Hij had Distelster aanbod zeker niet geweigerd. Mosvoet zat vooraan met haar 4 kittens. Roodvacht zat een eindje verderop. Distelster begon de ceremonie. "Rietkit, Donderkit, Lijsterkit en Hazelkit beloven jullie dat jullie zullen luisteren naar jullie mentors." "Dat beloven we!" Mauwde de kittens. "Dan zal ik nu jullie leeringen naam geven." Mauwde hij " Rietkit jij zal van af nu af aan bekend staan als Rietpoot en jou mentor zou Herfstblad worden" Eekhoornbries zag de mooie poes naar het zwarte poesje lopen om de neus aan te raken van de enthousiaste leerling . "Donderkit jij zal van af nu af aan bekend staan als Donderpoot en jou mentor zou Stormtand worden" ook Stormvacht raakte de neus van zijn nieuwe leerling aan. "Lijsterkit jij zal van af nu bekend staan als Lijsterpoot en jou mentor zou Sparklauw worden. Sparklauw je hebt je kracht en loyaliteit meerdere keren bewezen en je bent toe aan je eerste leerling" Sparklauw stond op en raakte onhandig de neus van Lijsterpoot aan. Even voelde Eekhoornbries een steek van jaloezie. Dat had had haar leerling moeten zijn! Maar die gedacht zette ze zich van haar af. Sparklauw had het verdiend. " Hazelkit vanaf nu zal jij bekend staan als Hazelpoot en jou mentor zou Honingstaart worden. Honingstaart je bent de beste medicijnkat die ooit in het woud hebt geleefd en je bent toe aan je eerste leerling" " behalve Modderblad dan" hoorde ze Honingstaart naast haar murmelen voor hij naar zijn nieuwe leerling liep. Eekhoornbries zag een fonkeltje teleurstelling in de ogen van Hazelpoot toen Hongstaart haar neus raakten. Maar die fonkel duurde maar kort. Toen de ceremonie voorbij was galmde het geroep van de andere katten over de open plek " Rietpoot, Donderpoot, Lijsterpoot, Hazelpoot!" Eekhoornbries rende zo snel als ze kon terug naar Klissevacht gevolgd door Honingstaart en Hazelpoot. Eenmaal aangekomen bij Klissevacht was er eigenlijk niets bijzonders gebeurd. Klissevacht lach daar niet verroerend in zijn mosbed. Ze ging weer naast hem liggen en begon zijn kop te likken en bad een schietgebedje naar de SterrenClan. Alstublieft heb medelijden genees hem alstublieft? Terwijl ze hem aan het likken was luisterde ze naar Honingstaart die iets uitlegte over de wonden van Klissevacht. Uiteindelijk viel Eekhoornbries inslaap. Hoofdstuk 9: Eekhoornbries werd met een schok wakker toen ze woedend gekrijs hoorde vanuit de open plek. Even was ze bang dat de dassen weer aanvielen en dat ze nog iemand zou verliezen. Maar die gedachte zetten ze van zich af. Eekhoornbries zag nog net het puntje van Hazelpoots staart in varentunnel verdwijnen. Eekhoornbries rende achter haar aan. Toen ze op de openplek aankwam zag ze de arrogante poes; Cederstorm van de SteenClan. Wat deed ze in hun kamp?! Eekhoornbries zag ook de jonge kitten van Cederstorm; Brieskit. Het witte katertje zat dicht tegen zijn moeder aangedrukt. " wat kom je hier doen Cederstorm?" Vroeg Distelster kalm. " mijn Clan wilt me niet meer, ze noemen me een verrader!" Jammerde ze. "Hoe dat zo?" Mauwde Distelster ijzig kalm" ik ik eh........... Havikvleugel is mijn partner en nu mijn Clan dat weet willen ze me niet meer terug" mauwde ze met tranen in haar ogen. Eekhoornbries kreeg een brok haar keel. "En je komt vragen of ik jou wou opnemen in de Clan, of niet soms" vroeg Distelster vriendelijk. Kreten van protest klonken over de katten. " waarom ga je dan niet naar de Clan van je partner of wil hij je ook niet meer" siste Lijsterpoot. Eekhoornbries gaf hem een waarschuwende blik. " die is dood" siste Cederstorm. En liet zich met tranen op de grond zakken. Nu hield Eekhoornbries het niet meer." Toe nou Distelster heb medelijden" riep ze. Alle katten keken naar haar. Zelfs Cederstorm keek haar aan met een dankbare blik. " Goed Cederstorm jij en Brieskit zijn nu deel van de ZandClan" riep Distelster "Eekhoornbries wijst je de weg wel" Hoofdstuk 10: " oké en dit is dus de kraamkamer" mauwde Eekhoornbries. Ze was bij het einde van de rondleiding van Cederstorm en Brieskit. " ik ben moe" klaagde Brieskit. Cederstorm keek met een liefdevolle blik naar haar zoon. Op dat moment kwam Mosvoet naar hun toe. " ik heb met Distelster besloten dat ik in de kraamkamer blijf om Cederstorm mischien te helpen" mauwde Mistvoet kalm. " dank je " antwoorde Cederstorm. Het veraste Eekhoornbries dat Cederstorm voor iets bedankt had gezegd." Kom maar mee ik wijs je je nest" mauwde Mistvoet vriendelijk. Eekhoornbries keek de poezen na voor ze weer naar Klissevacht ging. Ze was er al lang niet geweest. Toen ze bij het medicijnkattenhol kwam zag ze tot haar schok dat Honingstaart er niet was. Maar daarna zag ze het kleine lijfje van Hazelpoot. Eekhoornbries nam haar plaats naast Klissevacht. "Hazelpoot waar is Honingstaart?" vroeg Eekhoornbries. "Die is kruiden aan het halen bij de grens" antwoorden Hazelpoot. " o, oke" Mauwde Eekhoornbries. " hoezo?" " o, nou ik wou weten hoe het met Klissevacht gaat dat is alles....." Mauwde Eekhoornbries. Hazelpoot keek haar aan met een melevende blik. Er viel een lange stilte. Tot Honingstaart de varentunnel in kwam " hallo daar, Hazelpoot wil je even helpen met de kruiden?" Hoofdstuk 11: Er waren al een paar dagen voorbij gestreken en Eekhoornbries had vaak van verschillende katten het aanbod gekregen om wat prooi te eten. Tot Eekhoornbries verassing zelfs van Brieskit. Maar Eekhoornbries had elk stuk prooi geweigerd. Ze had zichzelf voorgenomen dat ze niet zou eten vóór Klissevacht beter zou zijn. Eekhoornbries zat op het nest bij Klissevacht in het medicijnkattenhol vooruit te staren. Honingstaart kwam binnen. “Eekhoornbries nu is het genoeg als je medicijnkat beveel ik je wat te eten” bromde hij. Eekhoornbries kon niet boos worden door de vriendelijk blik in zijn ogen. Maar ze twijfelde wel en wiebelde met haar oren. Honingstaart had dat gezien en fluisterde in haar oor: “ dan kan ik Klissevachts wonden doorzoeken” Eekhornbries stond op met een laatste liefhebbende blik op Klissevacht en liep de op plek op. Hoofdstuk 12: "kom op Eekhoornbries eet gewoon deze lijster op!" Mauwde Sparklauw wanhopig. Maar Eekhoornbries schudde haar kop. "ik eet niet voor dat ik weet of Klissevacht het overleeft of niet" mauwde Eekhoornbries met een vast beraden blik. "oke dan, ik kan je toch niet overtuigen" mauwde hij met een grote zucht. "dan over ik me wel op" mauwde hij plagend en griste de lijster voor haar poten weg. "zeg Sparklauw moet jij niet naar je leerling Lijsterpoot" vroeg ze. " die is jagen met de andere leerlingen. "oke" Mauwde Eekhoornbries achterdochtig. Haar broer had de laatste tijd geen belangstelling gevoeld voor zijn leerling. Vast te druk met Motregen. dacht ze bijzichzelf. Eekhoornbries en Sparklauw tongden samen toen Honingstaart naar hun toe kwam trippelen met Hazelpoot op zijn hielen en hij had een blij gezicht. Eekhoornbries stond op en wachten tot Honingstaart en Hazelpoot voor haar stonden. " Eekhoornbries ik ben erg blij om te zeggen dat de wonden van Klissevacht zijn genezen.... en ik ben nog blijer........" mauwde hij. " Hazelpoot wil jij het haar vertellen?" vroeg Honingstaart. " ja tuurlijk!" mauwde ze opgewonden. " we zijn nog blijer om te zeggen dat hij is bijgekomen!" mauwde ze met een vriendelijke blik. Eekhoornbries kon geen woord meer uitbrengen. "echt..echt waar?!" Snorde ze. Honingstaart knikte. En toen Eekhoornbries naar het medicijnkatten hol rende leek het alsof ze vloog. Hoofdstuk 13: "Eekhoornbries ben jij dat?" mauwde Klissevcaht vanaf zijn mosnest in het medicijnkattenhol. "ja hier ben ik" murmelde Eekhoornbries en kwam naast Klissevacht liggen. "o... Klissevacht ik dacht dat je dood was" murmelde ze in zijn oor. ze overspoelde hem met likken." onder het likken door mauwde ze: doe dat nooit meer". "wat niet meer" Mauwde Klissevacht verontwaardigt. en rukte zijn kop van haar tong. " een das in je eentje aanvallen natuurlijk" siste Eekhoornbries. "het spijt me" murmelde hij. en gaf een lik over haar oor. even tongde ze samen en even leek het alsof de aarde onder hun poten wegzakte en de buitenwereld er niet meer was. Alleen hij en ik. dacht ze. maar toen stopte Klissevacht en keek met een minachting blik op haar vacht. Eekhoornbries vroeg: "wa wat is er?". " ik kan je ribben gewoon tellen heb je niks gegeten of zo?!" mauwde Klissevacht. een beetje gegeerd antwoord ze: " ehhh ik heb inderdaad niks gegeten". "maar jij ook niet" verdedigde ze zichzelf plagend. "daar heb je gelijk in" murmelde hij. "weet je wat ik pak wel wat prooi van de plooistapel ik zie je zo." ze draaide zich om en liep de openplek op. bijna meteen kwam Framboosstaart op haar af. "en?" vroeg ze. Eekhoornbries glom van trots. Ze kon niks uit haar mond krijgen dus knikte ze maar. "wacht hier" mauwde Framboosstaart schor en liep naar de prooistapel. Even later kwam ze terug met tot Eekhoornbries verassing een gans. " hier eet dit maar op met Klissevacht" mauwde ze kordaat. Eekhoornbries boog dankbaar haar kop en liep naar het medicijnkattenhol met de gans in haar bek. Hoofdstuk 14: "Klissevacht ik ben er" mauwde Eekhoornbries. Eekhoornbries ging naast Klissevacht liggen en gaf hem een lik over zijn oor. Klissevacht keek bewonderd naar de gans. " hoe hebben ze die gevangen?" vroeg hij. " o, bij de boerderij geloof ik" antwoord ze met een afwezig miauwtje. "o, oke" mauwde hij. en begon aan de gans te knauwen.Eekhoornbries keek naar hem met een trotse blik. Klissevacht merkte dat blijkbaar want hij keek naar haar met een gegeneerde blik. " hij heh... was toch voor ons?" mauwde hij. Eekhoornbries liet een snorrend gelach horen. en knikte. Samen aten ze de gans op. daarna tongen ze nog samen. toen maakt ze zich klaar voor de nacht. " Eekhoornbries op de dag dat ik nou...... ja" hij wiebelde met zijn oren. " verwond raakte" besloot hij te zeggen. " jaa....." mauwde Eekhoornbries. "toen wou ik je wat vertellen" vervolgde hij met een onzekere blik. Eekoornbries keek hem aan met een doordringende blik. Klissevacht deed het zelfde toen hij naar haar keek " Eekhoornbries ik hou van je........Eekhoornbriess ik zou voor jou tegen de hele WolkClan willen vechten en als het moet zelfs tegen de SterrenClan................. maar jij zeker niet he" mauwde hij met spijt in zijn ogen." Klissevacht ben je nou helemaal door de ratten gebeten?!" Klissevacht keek haar geschoren aan. " Niets zou ik niet willen doen voor jou ik hou ook van jou Klissevacht" mauwde ze. Klissevacht vervolgde: " zou ... zou je mijn partner willen zijn?" " ja Klissevacht ik wil jou partner zijn" mauwde Eekhoornbries en gaf hem een lik . Klissevacht deed hetzelfde en viel naast haar in slaap. Eekhoornbries keek naar hem. en dacht: ja ik '''ben' zo gelukkig als Sparklauw. Bedankt lieve SterrenClan dat je dit leven gespaard heb. V''oor ze naast hem in slaap viel. '' dit was mijn warrior cats ff ik hoop dat jullie hem leuk vonden er komt nog een ff geloof me'' en de Clans komen er ook aan!